


Lightning and Doc

by BoosterHotRod



Category: Cars (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoosterHotRod/pseuds/BoosterHotRod
Summary: After getting released from community service for the day, the leader of the tuners, a 1994 Mitsubishi Eclipse named Boost is curious where Lightning and Doc are. While his friends are off exploring other places, Boost goes to look for Lightning and Doc. Inspired by the scene where Doc shows his real driving skills.





	Lightning and Doc

"All right, you boys are released for the day but remember, be back in the impound at sunset" Sheriff said as he unhooked the four tuners from Bessie and the tuners sighed. As Sheriff unhitched Boost, the tuner leader's mind drifted to the thought of where Lightning McQueen and Doc Hudson went. Boost was snapped back to reality when he felt that he had been unhitched from Bessie. The Nissan Silvia s15 named Wingo groaned. 

"Now that we can explore, let's go to Tailfin Pass" the Silvia said but Boost was looking in the direction of Willie's Butte. "Hey bro, you coming?" Wingo called and Boost nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second" Boost said as he drove off towards Willie's Butte. The other three tuners looked at each other then rolled off to Tailfin Pass. 

Meanwhile, out at Willie's Butte, Lightning and Doc were getting prepared to train and that's when Boost showed up. The Mitsubishi Eclipse was confused when saw Luigi out there as well. However, he did hear Luigi count down.

"Uno for the money, duo for the show, trie to get ready and four to a-go!" Luigi said and waved his flag and it was then that Lightning and Doc took off. Boost's mouth dropped open as he saw Lightning and Doc race. First Lightning got ahead of Doc then Doc pulled ahead and so on.

" _This is INCREDIBLE!"_ Boost thought as he snuck down to get a closer look, without being spotted. When he got to a perfect spot, Boost heard Doc yell.

"That's it kid, keep it up" Doc said and Lightning smiled as he crossed the finish line just inches before Doc. 

"So, how'd I do?" Lightning asked and Luigi looked at his speedometer. 

"You did a-wonderful Lightning" Luigi said and it was then that Lightning caught Boost in the corner of his windshield. Boost noticed this and sped off towards town. Although he had a few more hours until he had to be back in the impound, Boost didn't want the risk of being caught and thrown in the impound before his curfew. Boost was trying to get to Tailfin Pass when he saw a red and blue racer in his rearview mirrors. As Boost slowed down, he cringed as it was Lightning and Doc. The tuner started to get shaky and he tried not to cry.

"I'm sorry" Boost whimpered as Lightning and Doc pulled up alongside him. The tuner was expecting Doc and Lightning to punish him but to Boost's surprise, the racers didn't look that angry. In fact, they were smiling.

"Hey, you're the leader of that street gang that's in the impound right?" Lightning asked and Boost nodded. The former rookie looked at Doc.

"I'm so sorry! please don't punish me for spying on you! I've already had to go through being in the impound and pulling Bessie and I'm not sure how much more I can take! Just please don't punish me too bad!" Boost said and he was now crying which took Doc and Lightning by surprise. This wasn't the notorious tuner car that Doc had tried, but just an innocent car who was just going through so much stress and engineache.


End file.
